The House of Nightmare
by Aoife the Shadow
Summary: Rencana perkemahan yang berubah menjadi bencana. Kaito menemukan sebuah rumah di tengah hutan ketika dia berusaha mencari teman-temannya yang hilang. Dengan hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya, Kaito yakin dia sedang bermimpi. Tapi, benarkah?


**Vocaloi ©Yamaha Co. and friends(?)**

**This fic ****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: Typos, fail horror, GORE ALERT! Lime(maybe)**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Tes…tes…tes…

Irama hujan yang teratur itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa terdengar di malam itu, selain lolongan angin yang berhembus di antara pepohonan. Sesekali, kilat yang menyambar menerangi tempat itu selama sekejap, menampakkan pepohonan yang selama ini bersembunyi dalam kegelapan dengan cahaya putihnya, menambah efek seram yang dimiliki hutan itu.

Badai.

Semua makhluk hidup penghuni hutan itu berlindung di rumah mereka, bergelung dengan hangat bersama teman-teman mereka di sarang mereka, menunggu badai berlalu. Tidak ada yang mau berkeliaran di dalam badai yang sehebat ini.

Tidak ada, kecuali satu orang.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru tua berlari cepat di dalam badai. Kedua tangannya bergerak liar di sisinya, menyibak semua hal yang menghalangi jalannya. Tubuhnya menggigil, baik karena kedinginan maupun ketakutan. Kedua matanya menatap sekelilingnya dengan liar, mencari sesuatu, atau seseorang yang tidak terlihat. Kedua telinganya ditajamkan, berharap dia bisa mendengar sesuatu selain suara hujan dan angin. Bibirnya terus meneriakkan tiga buah nama dan sebuah pertanyaan.

"MIKU! LUKA! GAKUPO! KALIAN DIMANA?"

Pemuda itu terus berlari, berharap bisa menemukan ketiga orang yang dicarinya itu. Terkadang, dia merasa mendengar suara Miku memanggil namanya. Beberapa kali dia seperti mendengar suara teriakan Gakupo. Sekali waktu, dia merasa mendengar Luka yang berteriak meminta tolong. Tapi, setiap kali Kaito berhenti untuk mendengar lebih baik, suara itu hilang, digantikan oleh suara angin dan hujan.

"_Shit, _dimana sih mereka?" pemuda itu berhenti berlari dan membungkukkan badannya, berusaha mengembalikan nafasnya. "Seharusnya aku menuruti peringatan Gakupo tadi!" sesalnya di antara nafasnya.

.

"_Miku, kau yakin kita mau kemah disini?"_

"_Iya, dong! Disini tempatnya asyik!"_

"_Err, gimana kalau kita cari tempat lain saja?"_

"_Kenapa, Gakupo? Disini juga tidak apa-apa, kok!"_

"_Aku… punya firasat tidak enak…"_

"_Alah, indera keenammu itu tidak pernah membuktikan apa-apa, Gakupo!"_

'_Iya, aku juga tidak mau pindah! Disini sudah enak, kok."_

"_Terserah kalian saja! Kalau kalian tetap mau kemah disini, aku pulang saja!"_

"_Gak-kun?"_

"_Iya, Luka-chan?"_

"_Kalau kamu pergi sendiri_ …_ kita putus!"_

_._

"Aagh! Coba saja kalau Luka tidak bilang seperti itu, tidak akan seperti ini jadinya!" seru pemuda itu frustasi. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali mencari ketiga sahabatnya.

"MIKU! LUKA! GAKUPO! KALIAN DENGAR AKU?"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya hujan dan angin.

Pemuda itu terus meneriakkan nama ketiga temannya, berharap salah seorang dari mereka akan mendengarnya dan menjawab. Nihil.

Berlari, pemuda itu terus berlari. Hujan deras terus mengguyurnya, membasahi tubuhnya, menyembunyikan air mata yang tanpa disadarinya telah keluar. Dia takut, takut, takut.

"Kaito-nii… Kaito… disini…"

"MIKU!" teriak pemuda itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia segera berlari menuju sumber panggilan itu.

Suara panggilan itu berhenti segera setelah Kaito berlari ke arahnya. Takut sesuatu terjadi kepada kekasihnya, dia mempercepat larinya sembari terus memanggil nama gadis itu.

"ARGHH!" sebuah teriak kesakitan terdengar oleh telinga Kaito yang tajam.

"GAKUPO!" pemuda itu segera berbelok ke kanan mengikuti suara teriakan itu. Seperti panggilan tadi, suara itu segera memudar begitu Kaito berlari ke arahnya.

Sementara itu, suara hujan dan angin terdengar seperti menertawakan pemuda itu, mengejek pemuda itu.

_Oh Kaito, poor Kaito. Can't you see it, dear? You're in a trap! A very neatly wrapped trap!_

.

Apa yang kau pikirkan bila kau menemukan sebuah _mansion _besar di tengah hutan, jauh dari mana-mana? Terlebih lagi apabila kau menemukannya pada malam hari, di tengan badai ganas, ketika kau kehilangan teman-temanmu, dan kau yakin mendengar suara teriakan salah seorang temanmu dari sana? Buruk, sangat buruk.

Tapi, Kaito tidak peduli. Sedari tadi, dia terus mendengar teriakan dan panggilan yang diyakininya berasal dari teman-temannya. Suara-suara itu telah menuntunnya ke sini, ke depan sebuah _mansion _tua yang luas di tengah hutan itu.

Kaito berdiri ragu-ragu di depan pintu _mansion _itu, tangannya setenga terangkat di depannya, masih bimbang antara mau mengetuk atau tidak. Dia yakin dia mendengar panggilan Miku dari _mansion _ini tadi. Akhirnya, setelah menelan ludah, Kaito mengetuk pintu _mansion _itu.

Pintu _mansion _itu segera terbuka bahkan sebelum Kaito selesai mengetuk, membuat pemuda itu melompat sedikit, tidak mengira bahwa pintu akan dibuka secepat itu.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di depannya.

Kaito bergidik ngeri. Biasanya, kalau kau mendatangi sebuah rumah, terlebih lagi bila rumah itu ada di tengah hutan, tengah malam pula, dan pintu depan terbuka dengan sendirinya, itu adalah tanda yang bagus untuk lari.

"Hei! Kau siapa?"

Kaito membalikkan badannya begitu dia mendengar seseorang berbicara di belakangnya. Seorang anak perempuan berumur belasan tahun berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Anak perempuan itu memiliki rambut pirang pendek dan memakai sebuah bando berpita putih yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Dia memakai sebuah baju _sailor _tanpa lengan dan celana pendek ketat berwarna tangan kecilnya memegang sebuah keranjang yang ditutupi sehelai kain berwarna merah. Kedua _iris _biru safirnya menatap Kaito dengan ingin tahu.

"Eh? Ano, aku mencari teman-temanku yang hilang. Aku tadi mendengar panggilan salah seorang temanku memanggil dari arah sini. Tadi pintunya tertutup, tetapi langsung terbuka begitu aku mengetuknya. Padahal tidak ada yang membuka!" Kaito menjelaskan keadaanya. Gadis itu tertawa dengan renyah.

"Jangan khawatir! Pintu itu memang pintu murahan, kena sentuh sedikit juga langsung terbuka! Sebaiknya kau masuk saja dan mengeringkan diri. Mungkin temanmu berada di dalam, aku tidak tahu. Aku baru saja pulang dari hutan."

_Dari hutan, malam-malam begini?_ pikir Kaito bingung. Gadis itu melewati Kaito untuk masuk ke rumahnya, mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu mengikutinya.

"Okaa-san! Len! Tei-nee! _Tadaima_!"

"_Okaeri, _Rin-chan!"

_Welcome to our house, Kaito! _

_The house of nightmare!_

.

Kaito mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah meja makan kecil. Bajunya yang basah sudah diganti dengan sebuah kaus berwarna merah dan jeans biru. Di hadapannya, seorang anak laki-laki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Len, saudara kembar Rin, gadis yang ditemuinya tadi, sedang duduk sambil melamun. Kaito masih belum dua orang lain yang disebut Rin tadi.

"Jadi, kau tidak melihat teman-temanku?" akhirnya Kaito memecahkan keheningan diantara dirinya dan Len.

"Teman-temanmu? Oh, maaf, aku tidak melihat mereka. Mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi saja sehingga kau mendengar temanmu memanggilmu dari sini. Aku bersumpah bahwa tidak ada satupun temanmu yang berada di rumah kami." jawab Len sambil tersenyum dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Kaito sedikit merinding ketika Len melihatnya. Kedua _iris _milik Len yang identik dengan Rin menatapnya dengan dingin…

…dan lapar.

"Pesanan datang!" senandung Rin begitu dia memasuki ruang makan. Tangannya menahan beban sebuah nampan besi berwarna merah. Gadis itu meletakkan nampan itu di depan Kaito dan Len, menyajikan tiga buah cangkir keramik yang juga berwarna merah, isinya mengepulkan asap.

"Okaa-san sedang menenun di kamar, sedangkan Tei-nee bilang dia tidak mau diganggu." jelas Len ketika dia melihat Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " Kalian minum saja dulu, aku mau mengambil kue dulu!"

Rin berjalan riang ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan Kaito dan Len sendiri. Len mendorong cangkir milik Kaito ke depan pemuda itu. "Minumlah, mumpung masih hangat!"

Kaito mengangguk berterima kasih dan menerima cangkir itu. Pemuda itu mendekatkan cangkir itu ke bibirnya dan meniup-niup cairan yang berada di dalam cangkir itu, mendinginkannya sedikit. Setelah yakin cairan itu tidak akan membakar tenggorokannya, Kaito mulai menyeruput cairan itu tanpa curiga.

Di seberangnya, sudut bibir Len naik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Segera setelah cairan itu menyentuh lidahnya, Kaito tersedak dan nyaris menyemburkan cairan yang diminumnya tadi. Cairan itu rasanya… asin, dan baunya seperti… besi.

Kaito meletakkan cangkir itu kembali, berusaha agar tidak muntah. Dia baru memperhatikan kalau cairan di dalam cangkirnya berwarna merah.

Merah… merah… merah…

DARAH!

Kaito segera mendorong cangkir itu menjauh, perutnya terasa bergejolak. Dengan wajah pucat pasi, dia mengangkat wajahnya dari cangkir di depannya dan dengan mual menyadari kalau Len sedang menyeruput isi cangkir miliknya, dan tampak menikmatinya.

Bagaimana dia bisa menyukai da… da… benda ini? pikir Kaito ngeri.

_He is a Vampire, Kaito. Of course he like it!_

"Hey, maaf membuat kalian berdua menunggu lama!" belum pulih Kaito dari shocknya, Rin sudah kembali mengagetkannya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di antara dirinya dan Len dan duduk di satu-satunyakursi yang tersisa. Tangannya memegang sebuah piring kue. Ditata dengan cantik di atas piring itu, terdapat sepotong kue tart.

Kaito baru menyadari kalau sebuah piring kue juga sudah tersaji di depannya dan Len. Kue itu dilapisi sesuatu seperti selai berwarna merah gelap dan dihiasi sebuah bola sebesar pingpong berwarna putih pucat. Orang-orang yang melihatnya sekilas pasti akan mengira kalau kue itu adalah kue cokelat biasa yang dilapisi selai strawberry. Sayang sekali, Kaito tidak melihatnya selama sekilas, tapi satu menit penuh. Hidung Kaito yang peka segera mengenali aroma yang menguar dari kue itu.

Bau besi…

…dan warnanya merah…

DARAH!

Kedua iris biru milik Len segera melebar begitu dia melihat kue di hadapannya. Bibirnya yang masih dibasahi oleh darah naik membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Rin! Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kita punya kue ini!" pekiknya ceria.

Rin, yang baru saja meminum minumannya, terkekeh pelan. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. "Itu kan kue spesial buatanku! Kata okaa-san, rasanya enak, lho!"

Len mencuil sudut kue itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Mmmm, memang enak Rin! Tapi…" Len mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Rin dan mengedip menggoda.

"Akan lebih enak kalau kau menyuapiku."

Rin tertawa geli, "Oke, Len! Kalau itu maumu!"

Apa mereka berdua _incest?_ Sebenarnya apa yang salah di rumah ini? pikir Kaito mual.

Sementara itu Rin mengambil garpu miliknya dan menusukkanya ke sebuah bola hiasan putih yang berada di atas kue itu. Terdengar suara seperti balon air ditusuk begitu Rin menancapkan garpunya di atas bola putih itu. Cairan merah mengalir dari bola itu.

Merah, merah, merah

DARAH LAGI!

Rin mengangkat garpunya dan menjilat bola itu. Rin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Len dan menyuapkan bola itu ke mulut Len, yang menyantapnya dengan antusias. Tepat sebelum Len menelan bola itu, Kaito melihat bahwa bola itu tidak sepenuhnya berwarna putih dan merah. Di satu tempat di atas bola itu, terdapat sebuah lingkaran sebesar kelereng berwarna biru.

BOLA MATA!

Kaito bangkit berdiri, tubuhnya bergetar karena takut dan jijik. Pasangan kembar di depannya menatapnya dengan tatapan polos mereka, tatapan yang bisa menjebak siapa saja yang melihat mereka, kalau saja tidak ada darah menetes dari bibir mereka. Mereka berdua tampak bingung.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi…"

Setengah berlari, Kaito meninggalkan ruangan itu.

_How about it, Kaito? Do you like our innocent vampires twins lover? Don't worry, Kaito! It's just the beginning! We have a lot more to show you!_

_._

"Gah!" Kaito menyandarkan pintunya di sebuah pintu, telapak tangannya berada di atas dahinya.

"Ini semua… mimpi buruk, kan?" gumamnya tersenggal-senggal. Tubuhnya mulai merosot karena kakinya tidak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuhnya dan akhirnya dia terduduk lemas di depan pintu itu.

"Kalau saja kita tadi mendengar saran Gakupo… Seharusnya aku ingat kalau dia punya indra keenam…" gumamnya lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kaito berhasil menenangkan dirinya. Alih-alih, rasa penasarannya mulai muncul. Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya apa yang berada di balik pintu tempat dia bersandar. Dengan perlahan, Kaito mulai bangkit berdiri. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas kenop pintu yang terbuat dari kuningan dan mulai memutarnya.

_Curiosity kills the cat. You've heard about it, right?_

Seorang wanita berambut _brunette _sebahu duduk membelakangi pintu tempat Kaito mengintip. Wanita itu memakai sebuah kimono merah, warna yang mengingatkan Kaito akan kejadian di ruang makan. Sebuah alat tenun kuno berada di depannya. Tiga buah gulungan benang berada di samping wanita itu.

Teal, merah muda dan ungu…

"Mungkinkah dia ibu Rin dan Len?"

Wanita itu tampak sedang asyik menekuni tenunannya sambil bersenandung kecil. Gerakan wanita itu tampak terlatih bagi Kaito yang belum pernah melihat seorang penenun sebelumnya. Wanita itu meraih sebuah gunting yang tidak Kaito perhatikan sebelumnya. "Mungkin untuk memotong benang…" pikir Kaito.

Seakan-akan tahu kalau Kaito mengintipnya, wanita itu menggeser posisi duduknya, memperlihatkan kain yang sedang ditenunnya. Kaito menarik nafas dengan takjub. Kain tenunan wanita itu sangat indah, perpaduan yang sempurna antara warna hijau toska, merah muda dan ungu.

"Hmm, lumayan, lumayan." gumam wanita itu, cukup keras hingga Kaito bisa mendengarnya.

"Tapi, rasanya masih ada yang kurang. Hmmm…" wanita itu terus bergumam sembari memainkan guntingnya. Kaito merinding ketika kedua iris biru gelapnya menatap gunting yang berada di tangan wanita itu. Gunting itu tajam, bilah besinya memantulkan cahaya lampu yang menerangi ruangan itu.

"YA! ITU DIA!" tiba-tiba wanita itu berteriak, membuat Kaito sedikit melompat karena kaget.

"Warna, ada warna yang kurang! Kira-kira warna apa yang cocok? Hmm… biru! Kain ini kekurangan warna biru, biru gelap yang mempesona!" wanita itu terus meracau, membuat Kaito gelisah.

Tiba-tiba, wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua iris coklat miliknya menatap Kaito dengan tajam, dua buah mata yang penuh dengan kegilaan. Wanita itu membunyikan gunting miliknya.

Kres… kres… kres…

Sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibir wanita itu, "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah biru bagus? Biru seperti rambutmu itu?"

Kaito menjerit dan membanting pintu ruangan itu. Pemuda itu segera berlari, berusaha memperbesar jarak antara dirinya dan penenun gila itu.

_A mad weaver in the house of nightmare! Awesome, isn't she? _

_._

Gila. Semua orang di rumah ini GILA!

Bagi Kaito, lorong tempat dia berlari tidak pernah berakhir, tak peduli seberapa lama pemuda itu berlari. Kaito yakin rumah ini tidak bisa menampung lorong sepanjang ini. Lorong itu begitu panjang dan monotong sehingga dia merasa seperti sedang berlari di tempat.

Putih, lorong tempat dia berlari berwarna putih, baik lantai maupun dindingnya.

Sangat kontras dengan pemandangan-pemandangan sebelumnya.

"_Tuhan, tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini!" _doa Kaito dalam hati. Kedua matanya menatap dengan kalap ke kanan dan kirinya, mencari sesuatu, apapun itu, untuk melarikan diri dari ilusi putih ini.

Sebuah pintu, terbuka di ujung lorong putih itu, mengundangnya untuk masuk.

Kaito segera melewati pintu itu dan membantingnya hingga tertutup. Pemuda itu menarik nafas, lega karena bisa meloloskan diri dari lorong putih tak berakhir itu.

Setidaknya sebelum dia melihat ruangan tempat dia berada.

Kaito nyaris terjatuh ketika dia melihat pemandangan di depannya, beruntung pintu di belakangnya sanggup menahan beban Kaito. Wajah pemuda itu yang sudah pucat karena pengalaman-pengalaman sebelumnya, bertambah pucat. Matanya terbelalak ngeri. Giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah, berharap dirinya bisa bangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

Ukuran ruangan tempat Kaito berada tidak terlalu kecil, tetapi tidak juga terlalu besar. Dengan penerangan dari sebuah lampu redup yang digantung di langit-langit Kaito melihat rak-rak kayu diatur menutupi seluruh dinding yang ada, toples-toples dan galon-galon makanan disusun dengan rapih di atasnya. Daging-daging digantung di langit-langit menggunakan tali-tali yang malang melintang.

Sebuah gudang makanan…

Dengan satu perkecualian…

Makanan yang disimpan disitu… sama sekali tidak biasa…

Toples-toples yang biasanya berisi makanan yang diasinkan, sekarang berisi bola-bola mata manusia beraneka warna dan jari-jari manusia. Galon-galon plastik yang berada di bagian paling atas rak bukan berisi air biasa, tetapi cairan berwarna merah yang Kaito kenal dengan sangat baik. Dari bentuknya, Kaito tahu daging yang digantung di langit bukan berasal dari sapi atau hewan ternak lainnya, tetapi manusia.

Kaito mengatupkan tangannya di mulutnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tidak muntah.

'_Siapapun, bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini!' _ doa Kaito. _'Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku?" _pekiknya dalam hati.

"Ckckck, sepertinya aku mempunyai mangsa baru. Yay! Kau korban keempatku hari ini! Tunggu dulu di situ, ya? Jangan kemana-mana!" kata seseorang girang. Kaito mendongak kepalanya dan menyadari kalau dia bukanlah satu-satunya manusia yang masih bernafas di ruangan itu.

Di tengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah meja kayu besar. Warna asli meja itu sudah tidak terlihat karena tebalnya darah kering yang menutupinya. Guratan-guratan dalam, kemungkinan dibuat oleh pisau daging atau kapak, terukir di permukaan meja itu.

Seorang gadis berambut putih panjang berdiri di belakang meja itu. Gadis itu memakai sebuah gaun tidur putih yang sudah bernoda darah. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas, jari-jarinya mengenggam sebuah pisau daging berlumuran darah, siap untuk diayunkan ke bawah. Sebuah senyum sadis terukir di wajahnya yang penuh dengan cipratan darah. Mata merahnya menatap Kaito dengan girang.

Di bawah meja, tergeletak dua tubuh manusia, satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki, yang sangat Kaito kenal. Posisi tubuh mereka memberitahu Kaito kalau mereka digulingkan begitu saja dari atas meja jagal itu. Kondisi tubuh mereka sudah tidak utuh lagi. Wajah mereka yang dulu begitu mulus tanpa cacat, sekarang dipenuhi oleh luka-luka sayatan yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Keempat bola mata biru indah milik mereka sudah dicabut dari tempatnya, meninggalkan rongga hitam kosong di kepala mereka. Rambut ungu dan merah muda mereka yang dulunya panjang, dipotong pendek dengan acak-acakan. Sebuah pisau daging tertancap di dada yang laki-laki sementara perut perempuan di sebelahnya telah disayat hingga terbuka, menampakkan organ-organ yang berada di dalamnya. Seperti wajah mereka, tangan dan kaki mereka juga tidak luput dari sayatan-sayatan mengerikan, bahkan Kaito melihat luka-luka itu sudah ditaburi dengan garam.

Kaito jatuh terduduk, pandangannya masih tidak terlepas dari pemandangan horor di depannya. "Luka… Gakupo…" bisiknya pelan, tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

"Kaito… Lari…" pinta seseorang dengan suara terputus-putus.

Selain Kaito, dua orang mati yang berada di bawah meja dan gadis psycho itu, terdapat seseorang lagi di ruangan itu. Orang itu terbaring di atas meja jagal berlumuran darah itu. Kondisinya hampir sama dengan Luka dan Gakupo, tapi dia masih hidup. Air mata bercampur darah menuruni pipinya sementara kedua iris berwarna _teal _miliknya menatap Kaito.

"Miku!" pekik Kaito ketika melihat sahabatnya yang sedang sekarat.

Gadis _psycho _menjambak rambut _teal _panjang milik Miku, memaksa gadis itu mengangkat bagian atas tubuhnya. Tatapan Miku tidak meninggalkan Kaito sedetik pun, bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah kata, kata terakhir yang meninggalkan bibirnya.

"Lari…"

Dengan tawa nyaring, gadis _psyho _itu mengayunkan pisaunya ke bawah dan memenggal leher Miku.

"MIKU!" jerit Kaito ketika melihat tubuh Miku,yang sudah terpisah dari kepalanya, terjatuh dengan suara keras di atas meja. Kemudian, setelah puas tertawa, gadis _psycho _itu melepaskan kepala Miku, membiarkannya menggelinding di lantai. Gadis itu berbalik menghadap Kaito sembari menjilat darah yang masih tersisa di jarinya.

"Sekarang giliranmu!" pekiknya gembira.

Sambil menjerit keras, Kaito membuka pintu di belakangnya dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu, diiringi oleh tawa nyaring gadis _psycho _itu.

_How does it feel, Kaito? Seeing your own comrades and lover killed right in front of your eyes? What? You want to die too? Don't worry, we will kill you too, later…_

_._

Lorong yang dilewati Kaito tidak lagi berwarna putih menyilaukan seperti tadi, tetapi sekarang lorong itu penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah, semerah pemandangan yang tadi dilihatnya.

Kaito tidak peduli lagi kemana kakinya membawa. Mental pemuda itu sudah hancur berantakan karena hal-hal yang terjadi barusan. Bulir-bulir air mata menuruni pipinya sementara bibirnya berulang kali membisikkin nama ketiga sahabatnya, seakan-akan nama-nama mereka bisa membawa mereka kembali. Melihat sahabatnya mati dengan cara mengenaskan, dan melihat kekasihnya dibunuh di depan matanya sendiri, sepertinya terlalu banyak untuk diterima Kaito.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, kedua kakinya telah membawa Kaito kembali ke ruang makan. Pemuda itu berdiri diam di depan pintu ruang makan, berusaha untuk mengendalikan nafasnya dan menghapus air matanya. Kaito meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan matanya, berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang terus berjatuhan.

"Aaaaa… Le… Len…" terdengar erangan seorang gadis. Kaito menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari matanya dan melihat Rin dan Len masih berada di sana. Pemuda itu ingin menutup matanya lagi, tetapi tidak bisa. Rupanya, sejak Kaito meninggalkan mereka, mereka berdua telah melangkah lebih jauh.

Rin duduk di pangkuan Len, menghadap kembarannya, berciuman dengan panas. Pakaian luar mereka telah dilepas, hanya menyisakan baju dalam mereka.

Len mulai menggeser ciumannya, bergerak ke bawah. Kedua tangan anak laki-laki itu menjamahi tubuh kembarannya, sedangkan Rin menggenggam rambut pirang milik Len dan mendesah. Ciuman Len berhenti di leher Rin dan anak laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya dan menjilat leher Rin.

"Boleh?" tanya Len, menunggu persetujuan Rin. Rin mengangguk pelan. Len membuka mulutnya, menampakkan gigi taring vampire miliknya.

Kaito membalikkan badannya dan pergi sebelum Len membenamkan taringnya di leher Rin.

_Aw, aren't they adorable? Forbidden love is always fun, right? What? You didn't like it? Don't worry, we have another surprise!_

_._

Pintu belakang. Rumah sebesar ini PASTI punya pintu belakang, kan?

Sudah sekitar setengah jam, Kaito mencari pintu belakang rumah itu. Rumah itu begitu besar, dengan lorong-lorong yang membingungkan sehingga Kaito yakin dia hanya berputar-putar saja sedari tadi.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama mencari tanpa hasil, Kaito membuka sebuah pintu dengan putus asa dan dengan terkejut mendapati dirinya sudah berada di luar. Rupanya badai sudah berhenti, karena langit malam sekarang penuh dengan bintang dan sang bulan bersinar dengan terangnya. Bersorak dengan gembira, Kaito berlari keluar dari rumah itu, merayakan kebebasannya.

Tetapi kegembiraanya tidak berlangsung lama.

Senyum lega Kaito berubah menjadi ekspresi ngeri ketika dia melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sebuah taman yang cukup luas berada di depannya. Tetapi bukan bunga yang tumbuh di situ, melainkan tangan-tangan manusia tak bergerak yang mencuat dari dalam tanah dan pot. Alih-alih bau harum bunga, yang tercium oleh Kaito adalah bau busuk bangkai. Sinar bulan purnama sama sekali tidak membantu mencerahkan suasana, tetapi malah membuat keangkeran taman itu bertambah.

_Welcome to our garden, The Garden of Fear!_

"Bagaimana? Kau suka tamanku?" tanya seseorang. Kaito menoleh dan melihat Rin sudah berada di belakangnya. Gadis itu, untungnya, telah memakai kembali pakaianya. Kedua tangannya berada di belakang punggungnya sementara gadis itu tersenyum misterius kepada Kaito.

"Bagaimana bisa dia ada di situ? Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar langkahnya!" pikir Kaito bingung.

"A… aku suka…" Kaito berbohong. Rin masih tersenyum misterius kepadanya, membuat pemuda itu merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kalau kau suka… bagaimana kalau kau juga menjadi bunga di taman ini?" Rin menawarkan. Senyum misteriusnya berubah menjadi senyum sadis. Rin memperlihatkan tangannya yang tadi disembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya dan Kaito melihat kalau tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah pisau daging perak yang memantulkan sinar rembulan.

Bahkan sebelum Kaito sempat menjerit, Rin sudah mengayunkan pisaunya tepat ke arah leher Kaito.

.

Kaito tersentak bangun, tetapi tidak membuka matanya. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Pemuda itu merentangkan tangannya ke samping dan merasakan tubuh Gakupo berada di sebelahnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas dengan lega.

"Untunglah, semua itu hanya mimpi buruk…" gumamnya lega dan mencoba kembali tidur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kaito merasa terganggu dengan rambut Gakupo yang entah kenapa berada di wajahnya. Sambil mengerang pelan, dia berusaha menyingkirkan rambut sahabatnya dari wajahnya, tetapi rambut Gakupo terus saja berada di wajahnya.

"Aku harus mencukur rambut Gakupo begitu kita pergi dari sini!" gumamnya kesal. Akhirnya Kaito membuka matanya agar dirinya lebih mudah menyingkirkan rambut Gakupo dari wajahnya.

Mungkin, seharusnya dia tidak membuka matanya.

Kaito membelalak terkejut ketika melihat kepala sahabatnya tergantung di atasnya, diikat di tiang atap tenda menggunakan rambutnya sendiri. Mata biru terangnya yang hampa seakan-akan menatap Kaito. Darah segar menetes dari lehernya yang sudah terpisah dari badannya, menodai baju putih yang dipakai Kaito.

Tapi, bukannya tadi Gakupo berada di sebelahnya?

Dengan gemetar, Kaito menoleh ke samping dan nyaris menjerit ngeri.

Ya, Gakupo memang berada di sampingnya, tetapi hanya tubuhnya yang sudah tidak berkepala, tergeletak di kolam darahnya sendiri. Bahkan, kaki dan tangannya sudah tidak ada.

_The show isn't over yet._

"Ini mimpi di dalam mimpi. INI PASTI MIMPI DI DALAM MIMPI!" Kaito berteriak dan segera keluar dari tenda tempat dia dan Gakupo bermalam. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan pintu tenda dan menatap sekelilingnya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini semua hanyalah mimpi di dalam mimpi.

Sayangnya, ini bukan mimpi di dalam mimpi, mimpi saja tidak.

Mayat Luka dan Miku yang sudah termutilasi berserakan di padang rumput tempat mereka berkemah. Seperti Gakupo, kepala kedua gadis itu diikat ke sebuah pohon menggunakan rambut panjang milik mereka. Mata mereka seakan-akan menatap seseorang dengan penuh kengerian.

Kaito jatuh berlutut, kedua matanya menatap potongan-potongan tubuh sahabatnya dengan ngeri. Padang rumput yang tadinya hijau itu, sekarang sudah ternoda oleh warna merah darah.

"Tidak mungkin…" bisiknya, tidak percaya.

Sementara itu, sosok berjubah merah dan berkapak berdiri di belakangnya. Tanpa suara, sosok itu mengangkat kapaknya dan mengayunkannya ke arah Kaito.

**The End**

_A/N:_

Halo, Aoife balik lagi nih, kali ini dengan fafic ber-rate M (Ini anak masih newbie disini udah bikin yang M, ckckck)

Oke, langsung aja. Review? Concrit? Flame? Silahkan tumpahkan isi hati anda di kotak review^^

Jaa

N.B: Maaf banyak typo, gak sempet ngedit Dx


End file.
